Another You
by FyKim
Summary: Mereka berbeda namun terlahir sama,sama bukan berarti satu begitu pun jalan hidup keduanya, perasaan manusia sangat lah klasik dapat berubah setiap saat."dia bukan kekasih mu, kekasihmu telah meninggal, dia jungkook mereka kembar identik "/VKook/Yaoi
1. Triler Story

**ANOTHER YOU**

Summary : Mereka berbeda namun terlahir sama, sama bukan berarti satu begitu pun jalan hidup keduanya, perasaan manusia sangat lah klasik dapat berubah setiap saat"dia bukan kekasih mu, kekasihmu telah meninggal, dia jungkook mereka kembar identik "

Rated : T-M

Genere : Angst, Bromance, Crime

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook (Kim Jungkok)

Kim Taehyung

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

And other you can find in story

 **TRAILER STORY**

.

.

Dia adiku, adiku yang lebih berharga dari apapun

"Kau begitu mirip dengan nya, aku sangat menyayangimu "

Dia cucuku yang Malang yang berbeda dari anak biasanya

"Bukan nya kalian sudah membuangnya? Lalu kenapa kalian mengambilnya lagi dari ku? Penderitaan apa lagi yang akan kalian berikan kepada cucuku yg Malang ini.. "

Dia Kekasihku? Tidak dia bukan kekasihku tapi aku mencintainya melebihi rasa cintaku dulu pada saudara kembarnya

"Kookie aku menyukai mu, tidak aku bahkan mencintaimu walaupun kau tidak mengerti tapi ku mohon aku ingin selalu bersamamu, tetap lah disisiku jangan tinggalkan aku, Arrachi? "

Dia miliku, walaupun aku yang telah membunuh seseorang yang terlahir bersama nya, kau miliku Kim Jungkook

"Kookie apa kau mau ice cream? Kau ingat aku bukan? Sekarang aku sudah datang ayo pergi bersama hyung "

 **Dia... Kim jungkook.**

By :Fykim Akashiro

Nantikan kisahnya


	2. Chapter 1

**Another** You

chapter 1

Sama hal nya hujan, aku akan tetap tersenyum menunggu kehadiranmu meski ada yang menghujat tidak suka. Karena Cinta lah satu-satunya alasan yang membawaku selalu merindukanmu.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dewasa mengendarai mobilnya dipagi buta, membuka kaca jendela dan sesekali menyesap rokok ditangan nya, ia bukan orang yang begitu rajin untuk bangun pagi lalu berolahraga. Tidak, ia benci bangun pagi apalagi berkendara dipagi buta dimana langit saja masih enggan menampilkan matahari untuk dunia. Pria itu melirik jam tangan branded mahal ditangan kiri, 4.15 am. Tak apa, hari ini pengecualian untuk bangun sepagi ini.

Wajah berlesung pipi itu terus menampilkan senyum ketika mengingat tujuan utama melakukan hal yang menurutnya luar biasa seperti ini, pegunungan Daegu.

Sepanjang perjalanan hatinya menghangat ketika kembali mengingat suara seseorang yang akan ia temui, bahkan rengekan manja itu terus terngiang dalam memori otak nya, sungguh, ia bahagia hanya dengan mengingat hal itu. Perjalanan terus berlangsung hingga sebuah rumah mewah bergaya tradisional korea telihat oleh pandangannya.

Pekarangan rumah itu sangat luas, terdapat Taman bunga, taman bermain anak-anak hingga sebuah kolam kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga teratai, terlihat nampak asri dan menenangkan.

Ia sampai tujuan Jam 6 pagi, dimana udara dan embun pagi sangat terasa, langkah kaki membawanya memasuki rumah tersebut, sebenarnya janji yang ia buat pukul 8 pagi, namun ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada orang yang akan ditemuinya nanti.

Para pelayan menyambutnya dengan ramah, agak sedikit kaget memang, melihat tuan mudanya yang sangat jarang terlihat kemudian muncul tiba-tiba sepagi ini, bahkan mereka berbicara terbata saking gugupnya.

"Dimana?."

Seakan mengerti ucapannya, salah satu pelayan wanita dengan rambut pendek itu menjawab sopan.

"Nyonya besar sedang melakukan Yoga di taman belakang, tuan muda." Pria itu hanya mengagguk kemudian pergi menuju tempat yg dimaksud.

Disana, dia melihat seorang wanita yang sudah berumur lanjut namun masih menampilkan pesona cantik nya sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan Yoga.

Pria itu melangkah diam-diam mendekati sosok tersebut dan memeluk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Astaga.. "

Sang pelaku hanya menunjukan senyuman khasnya dengan lebar di sertai alis yang bergerak naik turun.

"Anak nakal, seharusnya kau mengucapkan salam hormat mu." Ucapnya kesal sambil menarik hidung sang pelaku.

"Aku merindukanmu halmeoni kau terlihat semakin muda saja, mau berkencan dengan ku?." Masih dengan menggerakkan alis naik turun.

"Aigoo.. Mulut mu semakin manis saja, kenapa sepagi ini? Kau bilang jam 8 bukan? Kapan kau sampai di korea?" Perempuan yang dipanggil halmeoni itu membenarkan pakaiannya.

"jam 10 malam. Aku hanya tidak sabar bertemu dengan kelinci manis ku."

Mereka berbincang sambil berjalan menuju kedalam rumah.

"Namjoon ah~ apa urusan bisnismu berjalan baik di Amerika sana?."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja halmeoni, aku akan pidah mengurusi perusahaan yang ada di Korea, sedangkan di Amerika sudah ada paman hoseok yang akan mengambil alih"

"Sukurlah."

"Errr halmeoni boleh aku menemuinya sekarang? Aku sangat merindukan nya."

"Tentu, jangan mengejutkannya ketika tidur."

Dengan semangat 45, pria yang dipanggil Namjoon itu bergegas menuju kamar seseorang yang ia juluki kelinci manisnya itu.

Namun ketika sampai didepan pintu kamar, langkahnya terhenti dengan tangan yang memegang knop pintu, hatinya sudah menggebu-gebu namun fisiknya seakan tidak siap, sikap apa yg harus ia tunjukan. Perlahan Namjoon membuka sedikit pintu kamar itu, mengintip kedalam kamar dan melihat gundukan di atas kasur, di sana kelinci manis nya sedang tertidur pulas .

Kaki Namjoon membawanya melangkah perlahan mendekati gundukan tersebut.

Wajah yang sedang tertidur terlihat sangat polos dan menggemaskan, ingin rasanya ia mencubit dan menarik hidung bangir itu.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya, aku merindukanmu." Dielusnya rambut hitam itu dengan sayang, ia hanya memandangi dalam diam, tak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak kelincinya itu.

Tidak terasa sudah 30 menit berlalu, Namjoon hanya terduduk diam dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari sosok yang masih terlelap itu, fikiran nya mengelana mengingat kejadian pahit yang dulu dialami keluarga nya, hingga menghancurkan masa depan dan mengambil kebahagiaan yang lain.

"Kau masih belum membangunkan nya?." Sang halmeoni bertanya di ambang pintu.

"Hmm aku menyukai wajah polosnya ketika tertidur."

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan wajah polos itu walaupun kau membangun kannya"

"Ya kau benar, dia terlihat polos di bangun dan tidur nya baiklah aku akan membangunkan nya."

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di meja makan." Halmeoni tersenyum kemudian melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Namjoon membelai pipi halus tersebut dengan sayang, lalu mengecup ringan kening nya.

"Kookie ireona."

Masih dengan tangan yg mengelus pipi halus itu perlahan mata bulat itu terbuka.

"Enggghh.. "

Kookie yang disebut kelinci manisnya tersebut melenguh khas orang yang tidurnya tergangu, tangannya mengusap-usap mata membiasakan diri dengan cahaya dikamar tersebut. Kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan siapa orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Hn.. Hyungie?." Ucap kookie sambil memiringakn kepalanya kekanan.

"Aaaah neomu kyeopta~" gemas Namjoon dengan tangannya mencubit kecil pipi gembil adiknya itu.

"Hyuuung bogoshipo." Memeluk erat pria dewasa yg membangunkan nya itu.

"Hyung lebih merindukanmu sayang. Kim Jungkook ayo bangun lalu sarapan bersama." Alih-alih tidak mau melepaskan pelukan nya jungkook berkata.

"Gendong kookie hyung."

"Waah kelinci manisku sangat manja rupanya, yah baiklah apapun untukmu dear." Namjoon menggendongnya kekamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi,mencuci muka dan mengganti piyama dengan baju biasa lalu membawanya menuju ke meja makan.

"Wah wah kookie sudah bangun, selamat pagi."

"Pagi juga Halmeoni hehe."

"Bukan kah sebelum tidur kookie bilang kalo kookie sudah besar? Kenapa masih minta digendong hmm?. " sang halmeoni mencubit kecil hidung bangir cucunya.

"Uuugh kookie memang sudah besar halmeoni, tapi kookie sangat rindu digendong Namjoon hyung." mempout kan bibir nya.

"Aaah baiklah-baiklah kookie memang sudah besar."

"Iya dong halmeoni, kan kookie sudah 18 tahun hehe." tersenyum jahil dengan memperlihatkan sepuluh jari tangan nya.

"Err kookie jari tangan mu hanya ada sepuluh."

"Eh.. " mengerjapkan matanya bingung "Kalo begitu kookie pinjam tangan mu hyung" lantas memegang tangan hyungnya menghitung hingga jari yang kedelapan.

"Nah kalo begini jadi delapan belas kan hehe."

"Anak pintar." Namjoon mengusap sayang surai sang adik. Walaupun banyak cacian yang keluargnya terima karena jungkook berbeda dengan anak semestinya, Namjoon tetap menyayanginya, sangat.

Setelah ritual pagi, mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga terkecuali jungkook yang sedang berlarian ditaman belakang dengan anjing kecil kesayangannya.

Keluar Kim adalah keluarga yang termasuk konglomerat. Perusahaannya dibidang industri mabel sangat maju, bukan hanya mabel, keluarga Kim juga bergerak dibidang investor saham, perhotelan, perkebunan, pertanian hingga dalam pendidikan, bahkan mereka sangat berperan dalam perekonomian Korea Selatan.

"Jadi hanya kau saja yang datang untuk menjemput Jungkookku?. "

"Nde Halmeoni."

"Kenapa kalian setega ini pada ku?."

"Jaejoong.. Yeobo sudahlah, bukan kah kita sudah membicarakan ini? Kurasa semuanya sudah selesai."

"Tapi aku yang membesarkannya, bahkan dari jungkookku baru lahir." jaejoong sang halmeoni merunduk sedih dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Kalian sudah membuangnya kenapa kalian mau mengambil nya lagi? Belum cukupkah kalian menelantarkan cucuku yang malang ini, penderitaan apalagi yang akan kalian berikan pada cucuku." ia menangis dengan pandangan terluka menatap Namjoon.

"Kalian semuanya memang sialan." jari tangannya menujuk lurus pada wajah Namjoon.

"Umm halmeoni kau mengatakan sialan kepada cucumu yang lain." Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak, kau tidak sialan, yang sialan itu ayahmu, Kim Kangin sialan.

Melihat istrinya sudah diluar kendali, Hanggeng pun mendekati istrinya mengusap pundak nya bermaksud menenangkan sang istri.

"Yeobo.. Jungkook memang pindah dari rumah kita, tapi kita masih bisa mengunjunginya di Seol, Kita sudah membicarakan ini kau ingat?."

Jaejoong menatap dalam mata suaminya yang seakan mengatakan 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.' Jajeoong menghembuskan nafas nya lelah.

"Yah baiklah.. Aku mengerti." dengan nada tidak rela. "Kau harus melindungi Jungkook ku Namjoon-ah, aku tidak mau hal yang sama terulang kembali pada cucuku yang lain, kau mengerti maksudku bukan?."

"Nde Halmeoni aku mengerti, aku akan menjaganya setiap saat dengan jiwaku." mendengar kesungguhan itu sang halmeoni pun menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya Namjoonpun membawa adiknya pindah ke seoul, yah tujuannya berkendara dipagi buta menuju rumah neneknya adalah untuk menjemput adiknya. Adiknya yang sejak lahir sudah di telantarkan oleh ayahnya hingga akhirnya sang nenek yang mengambil alih. Ibu Namjoon sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Jungkook, ia sangat menyesal ketika menyetujui perkataan suaminya memberikan salah satu anaknya untuk dirawat oleh ibu mereka dengan dalil Jungkook kecil terlahir tidak normal.

Kejadian dan malapetaka itu terjadi delapan belas tahun lalu...

TBC.

Note: Jungkook disini bermarga Kim

Halo.. aku FyKim :)

terimakasih sudah membaca jangan lupa tinggal kan jejak kalian dengan Review

aku sangat menghargai review kalian walaupun hanya "Lanjut ya" tapi dengan begitu aku tau ada yg menantikan cerita ku :)

Penasaran? tunggu kelanjutan nya~

Kamsahamnida~


	3. Chapter 2

ANOTHER YOU

Summary : "mereka berbeda namun terlahir sama, sama bukan berarti satu begitu pun jalan hidup keduanya ,perasaan manusia sangatlah klasik dapat berubah setiap saat "Dia bukan kekasih mu, kekasih mu telah meninggal ,dia Jungkook mereka kembar identik"

Main cast :

Kim Taehyung-Kim Jungkook

Park Jimin-Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon-Kim Seok Jin

And other

Warning : BL, Alur membingungkan, jalan cerita abal, TYPO.

Enjoying~

Chapter 2

Setangkai bunga, tidak dapat memilih dari bibit yang mana, dan di tempat seperti apa ia tumbuh.

That's how life is...

.

.

Kejadian itu terjadi delapan belas tahun yang lalu..

.

.

.

"Jinie sampai jumpa~"

Dengan semangat dan senyum khas bocah, anak kecil itu melambaikan tangan kearah teman sebayanya.

"Sampai jumpa Njun." Membalas lambaian tangan sobat karibnya dengan antusias.

Mereka siswa sekolah dasar yang hendak pulang menunggu jemputan orang tua atau supir pribadi masing-masing.

Bocah yang dipanggil Jinie itu rupanya terbiasa pulang seorang diri dengan dalih kedua orang tuanya tengah sibuk bekerja. Njun atau Namjoon pernah bertanya, kenapa tidak supir pribadinya saja yang datang untuk menjemput? namun jinie kecil menjelaskan jika keluarganya bukan dari kalangan yang mampu, jangankan supir pribadi, mobil saja ia tidak punya. Namjoon hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti, berbeda dengan dirinya yang memiliki keluarga kaya raya tergolong konglomerat.

Mereka teman dekat, ntah bagaimana awalnya, yang jelas Jinie menyukai Njun karena kepintaranya dan Njun menyukai Jinie karena wajah imutnya, mereka sudah dekat semenjak menginjak bangku kelas satu sekolah dasar hingga sekarang duduk dikelas empat. Tapi tak dipungkiri, karena perbedaan nasib mengharuskan mereka dekat hanya dilingkungan sekolah saja, ingat kesibukan mereka berbeda.

"Eoh aboeji? Kenapa aboeji yang menjemput? Kemana paman ahn.?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya, Ayah Namjoon meraih pergelangan tangan anak itu menuju mobil.

"A-aboeji ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru.?" Bocah itu kebingungan bahkan ketika ayahnya mendudukan dirinya dikursi samping pengemudi.

"Dengar Namjoon-ah," Memegang bahu Namjoon dengan tatapan serius. "Saat ini ibumu dan paman Ahn dalam bahaya kita akan kekantor polisi sekarang." Dan dengan cepat selfbelt itu sudah terpasang dibadan Namjoon.

"Eomma.. kenapa? apa yang terjadi.?"

Ayahnya menutup pintu mobil kemudian berjalan tergesa memasuki jok pengemudi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan putranya.

"Kita berdoa saja."

Pria dengan seragam polisi membawa mereka menyusuri lorong panjang menuju sebuah ruang kantor kepala polisi utama didaerah itu . Mata kecil Namjoon melihat papan nama di atas meja tersebut, tertulis jelas.

Kepala Kepolisian Daegu Lee Soo Hyuk

Namjoon tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ayahnya lontarkan kepada kepala polisi tersebut, tapi Namjoon yakin itu pasti berhubungan dengan ibunya.

"Lokasi Mobil istri anda sudah ditemukan dengan posisi menabrak tiang pembatas jalan. Namun, tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya, detektif kami sedang menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Kasus ini termasuk kedalam manipulasi kendaraan juga penculikan, kami menduga mobil istri anda di sabotase hingga tidak bisa dikenadalikan."

Wajah ayahnya terlihat begitu murka atas penjelasan kepala polisi Lee. dengan kalap ayahnya menarik kerah baju Lee Soo Hyuk, dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan tindakannya yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

"CEPAT TEMUKAN ISTRIKU! dia sedang mengandung, apapun akan aku lakukan, bila perlu gunakan pasukan kususmu untuk mencari istriku.!"

"Tenanglah tuan Kim." Mencoba melepaskan cengkraman dibajunya, Kepala polisi Lee menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan ku kerahkan pasukan kususku mencari istri dan anak anda, namun harus anda ketahui..."

"Berapapun biayanya akan aku berikan, kau meragukan ku? Kau tau bukan siapa aku.?"

"Baiklah."

Mereka melupan anak kecil yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan dengan menahan tangis, hingga ketika Namjoon kecil benar-benar meledakan tangis nya.

"HIKS EOMAAA."

"Namjoon-ah Ibu dan adik mu akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Namjoon terus menangis di dalam gendongan ayahnya. sayup-sayup ia mendengar tangisan wanita dan anak lelaki lainnya yang menangis dan menyebut nama Ahn Baekjae supir ibunya sebelum jatuh tertidur karena Lelah menangis.

Entah sudah berapa lama Namjoon tertidur, kejadian yang terjadi hari ini begitu banyak, kepalanya mencoba mengingat kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, hingga ia sadar jika ibu dan adiknya yang masih dalam kandungan menghilang.

"Hiks….hiks.. Eomaa.. eodigaaa."

"Tuan muda anda sudah bangun, apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu.?"

"Paman Jung.. aku mau eoma, hiks dimana eoma.."

Melihat perihatin, Jung Haekyun asisten pribadi sekaligus tangan kanan ayahnya mendekap Namjoon menenangkaan.

"Ibumu baik-baik saja tuan, ibu mu sudah ditemukan."

Mata sembab itu seketika berhenti mengalirkan cairan bening, Menatap harap-harap cemas kepada asisten ayahnya.

"B-benarkan? Paman sedang tidak berbohongkan?."

"Aku berkata yang sesungguhnya tuan, para detektif yang dikerahkan Tuan besar berhasil menemukan nyonya Kim karena mereka belum jauh melarikan diri."

"Lalu dimana eoma sekarang.?"

"Nyonya Kim ada di Rumah sakit untuk proses bersalin, ketuban nya pecah karena benturan saat kecelakaan."

Mengerjap tidak mengerti, Namjoon cemberut, kenapa paman Jung menjelaskan hal yang rumit pada anak sepuluh tahun.

"Apa eoma akan melahirkan adik ku.?"

"Benar tuan."

"Antar aku menemui eoma."

Daegu Medical Center (DMC) merupakan rumah sakit terbesar di daerah Daegu, dulu ayah Namjoon pernah membawanya ketempat ini untuk menghadiri rapat pemegangan saham. Di usianya yang masih muda Namjoon sering diajak untuk menghadiri rapat perusahaan atau sekedar rapat penanam saham di berbagai tempat termasuk DMC ini, ayahnya pernah bilang jika rumah sakit ini besar karena uang nya. tedengar sombong memang namun Namjoon mengerti sifat sombong harus ada untuk mereka kaum konglomerat, tak terkecuali sang pewaris.

Dia melihat ayahnya berdiri di depan pintu VIP ruang bersalin, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas dan khawatir.

"Aboeji.."

Seakan tertarik kedunia nyata, ayahnya langsung tersenyum menghampiri Namjoon sebelum menggendong bocah itu dipelukannya.

"Tuan apa persalinan nyonya berjalan lancar.?"

"Aku berharap begitu, mereka masih di dalam sanah." Senyum tadi sudah hilang berganti dengan kekhwatiran yang terlihat jelas.

Tiba tiba pintu dibelakang mereka terbuka. Perempuan berpakaian putih-putih terlihat setelahnya.

"Tuan Kim, bisa ikut kami masuk kedalam?." Suster bertanya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Samar-samar tangis bayi derdengar dari celah pintu setinggi 2m itu.

"Oke" ayah Namjoon menurunkannya di kursi, "kamu tunggu disinih dengan paman Jung ya." Anggukan kecil membuat kim kangin melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti suster.

"Paman.." tarikan di ujung jaket memfokuskan penglihatan Jung Haekyun pada tuan mudanya.

"Iya tuan?." Ia ikut mendudukan diri disamping Namjoon.

"Aku ingin pipis"

"Bawa dia pergi."

Jung Haekyun menyerngit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan tuan nya, setelah selesai mengantar Namjoon ke Wc terdekat ia mendapat pesan untuk mencari Ruang lily no. 1 karena nyonya Kim sudah dipindahkan.

"Dia cacat, bawa dia pergi dari sini."

"Aboj-"

"Namjoon-ah.." sang ayah mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Namjoon, "Masuklah, kau bisa menemui ibumu."

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya, detik berikutnya ia berlari memasuki pintu dibelakang ayahnya melupakan perkataan yang akan ia lontarkan, "Jung kau ikut aku."

Perkataan tuannya adalah perintah mutlak yang harus ia laksanakan.

"Eomonim…"

Namjoon berdiri di samping ranjang ibunya , ibunya masih terbaring lemas pasca melahirkan.

"Namjoonie."

Ibunya memaksakan diri duduk di ranjang ,dengan tangan gemetar ibu nya meraih kedua tangan Namjoon.

"Namjoonie.. anak ku, berjanjilah pada eoma, kau akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk nya, jangan membenci nya, lindungi dia karna kau kakaknya"

"Eoma apa adik ku benar-benar cacat?."

"Kau memiliki dua adik sekarang dia tidak cacat, adik laki-laki mu hanya terlahir kurang sempurna."

Sebenarnya Namjoon kurang paham dengan penjelasan yang ia terima dari ibunya. Yang pasti Namjoon memiliki adik kembar dengan kelamin berbeda, yang perempuan lahir pertama dengan sehat, namun Adik keduanya mengalami gangguan paru-paru yang mempengaruhi organ vital termasuk otak.

"Dia tidak menangis saat lahir." Air mata mengalir dipipi ibunya.

Namjoon ingat, saat ayahnya akan memasuki Ruang bersalin, hanya satu tangisan yang terdengar.

"Eoma..." Namjoon memeluk ibunya. Ia masih bocah, namun bukan berarti ia tidak paham situasi ini.

Adiknya akan bermasalah pada perkembangan otaknya.

Adiknya akan berbeda dengan anak-anak seusianya jika besar nanti.

Adiknya... akan cacat.

Namjoon bingung ketika ibunya berpesan untuk adil menjaga kedua adiknya.

"Tapi... aku tidak mau memiliki adik idiot eomonim."

"Namjo-"

"Ya kau benar anak ku, kau tidak akan memiliki adik yang cacat."

Suara ayahnya menyahut tiba-tiba memotong perkataan ibunya.

"Apa maksudmu yeobbo?."

"Aku tidak mungkin mengakuinya di depan publik, apa kau tau kelahiran anak cacat itu akan membawa pengaruh buruk dan mencoreng Nama keluarga Kim yang terpandang."

Air mata makin deras bahkan sesekali isakan terdengar di telinga Namjoon.

"Tapi dia anakmu-"

"Ibumu akan membawanya dia yang akan mengurus nya."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, yang Namjoon ingat saat itu ibunya memberi nama Kim Junhee dan Kim Jungkook. Sebelum ayahnya membawa pergi sang adik laki-laki ke rumah neneknya di daerah pedesaan Daegu.

Setelah ibunya melahirkan, keluarga Kim pindah ke seoul. Ayahnya membangun perusahaan baru di seoul, dan hidup tanpa membahas adik laki-lakinya seakan Jungkook tidak pernah lahir. Bahkan Junhee pun tidak mengetahui jika dirinya memiliki saudara kembar .

Namun Namjoon teringat, ketika dirinya sudah duduk di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah atas. saat itu ia pulang larut karena les private menjelang ujian akhir, ia mendengar ibunya bercakap diponselnya dan menyebut nama Jungkook, kemudian wajahnya berubah kalut dan khawatir dan setelahnya bergegas pergi mengendarai mobil ditengah malam.

ketika ditanya ibunya hanya memjawab jika ada urusan mendadak di Daegu.

Tunggu.. Daegu? Ibunya sering ke Daegu selama ini, tapi ia tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya disanah.

Hingga pecahan ingatanya dirumah sakit dulu melebarkan kedua matanya, seseorang bernama Jungkook itu adalah adiknya, adiknya yang ditolak ayahnya dan dirinya, adiknya yang cacat itu.

Namjoon pun segera mengikuti mobil ibunya, persetan dengan dirinya yang tidak memiliki SIM dia harus memastikan apa benar ibunya menemui adiknya yang cacat itu. Sampai pekarangan rumah nenek nya terlihat dihadapanya.

"Eomonim.."

Namjoon memanggil ibunya yang telah keluar dari mobil ,ibunya terkjut mengetahui Namjoon ternyata mengikutinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Namjoonie? Apa kau mengikuti ku?."

"Aku penasaran apa yang di lakukan ibuku di Daegu tengah malam begini? Di Rumah Halmeoni?"

"A-aku..-"

"Apa adiku ada disini? Bukan kah Halmeoni yang merawat nya?."

Ibunya menunjukan ekspresi kaget.

"K-kau mengingat adik mu?."

"Tentu saja, aku juga mengingat kalau dia cacat."

Ibunya menghela nafas, "Lebih baik kau pulang."

"Tidak, aku juga ingat kalau dulu aku menolak nya, dulu aku masih anak-anak tapi sekarang aku mengerti walau bagaimana pun dia tetap adiku kan."

"Jadi…sekarang kau menerima nya sebagai adikmu?."

ibunya bertanya dengan haru menunggu jawaban Namjoon

"Akan aku coba."

Ibunya menangis ketika mendengar jawaban nya , bersyukur akhirnya jungkook malangnya dapat diterima oleh kakanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah delapan tahun berlalu, Namjoon bertatapan dengan Jungkook, ia tidak berhenti tercengang akan fisik adiknya. Kim Jungkook, adiknya yang terakhir kali ia lihat saat masih bayi kini tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat manis, kulit putih dan halus ,mata bulat yang indah, gigi kelinci yang sangat menggemaskan semuanya terlihat indah, Namjoon bahkan meruntuki sikap kekanakan nya dulu ketika tidak mengakui Jungkook kecil yang malang.

"Eommonim a-apa itu adik ku?."

"Ya dia adik mu, Kim Jungkook kita."

"Apa kau yakin kau dulu melahirkan anak kembar beda gender? Bukan sepasang anak kembar perempuan?"

Ibunya mengeryit bingung dengan pernyataan Namjon.

"Maksudku lihat... dia sangat menawan dan indah, bahkan Junghee yang perempuan tidak secantik dia walaupun mereka terlihat identik."

Ibunya tersenyum maklum ,semua orang yang baru pertama kali melihat Jungkook pasti akan mengira jika Jungkook adalah anak perempuan dengan rambut pendek.

"Dia laki-laki Namjoonie..dia memang mengagumkan kau mungkin akan jatuh cinta ketika mendengar suara tawanya."

Namun sangat di sayangkan karna pada saat itu Jungkook sedang mengalami demam tinggi , tidak mungkin bisa mendengar suara tawa adik nya itu.

"Bolehkan aku memeluknya?."

Sebuah perasaan sayang yang terbalut penyesalan muncul ketika tangan Namjoon menyentuh rambut hitam Jungkook.

"Tentu, Kau hyung nya maka mulai saat ini lindungi lah malaikat kita ini."

"Ya kali ini aku akan berjanji padamu eomonie."

Pertemuan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, dikarena Namjoon harus kembali untuk sekolah.

Namjoon sangat sibuk karena ujian akhir akan datang, jadi ia cuman bisa mengunjungi Jungkook beberapa kali dalam sebulan, namun hal itu cukup berarti untuk mereka yang cukup lama berpisah.

~~~

"Eoma, oppa..kalian mau kemana?Junie ikut."

Itu Junhee adik perempuan Namjoon sekaligus saudara kembar Jungkook ,dia bertanya ketika menyadari eoma dan oppa nya yang hendak pergi bersama.

"Junie chagiya.. eomma dan oppa mu akan pergi ke Daegu untuk menghadiri rapat penanam saham, jadi Junie tidak bisa ikut, lagi pula bukan kah Junie ada Les menari balet hari ini?"

"Les Ballet sangat membosan kan eoma.. Junie lebih suka jika eomma memasukan Junie pada Les Taewondo HIAA..WAATCAAU."

Anak berumur delapan tahun itu memprotes dan merengek dengan bagian akhir bergaya seperti atlet Taekwondo yang terlatih, lantas ibu dan kaka lelakinya tersenyum gemas dengan tingkah bocah itu.

"Yaaa! Junhee-ah kau ini perempuan atau lelaki? Kenapa ingin masuk Taekwondo?." sang kaka bertanya.

"Ummmm Molla.." menunjukan pose berfikirnya yang imut.

"Wah bagaimana ini, adikku bahkan tidak mengetahui jenis kelaminnya sendiri?." menusuk nusuk kecil pipi adik nya.

"Ummm aku perempuan oppa." Ucapnya sambil menundukan kepala.

"Jadi sekarang Junie sudah mengertikan kalau Junie itu perempuan, dan Taekwondo itu untuk anak laki-laki."

"Bukankah ada atlet Taekwondo perempuan eomma? Kenapa Junie tidak boleh ikut?."

"Eomma bukan nya melarangmu sayang, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk itu, tumbuhlah dahulu hingga tubuh mu mampu menerima latihan semacam Taekwondo, eomma tidak mau kamu kelelahan, lagi pula les mu sekarang sudah penuh satu minggu, tidak ada hari yang kosong." mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada anak nya.

"Eomma dan oppa berangkat ya".

"Dadah Junhee-ah."

Junhee kecil menekuk wajahnya sebal karna di tinggal begitu saja.

Bohong jika mereka akan menghadiri rapat pemegang saham atau apalah itu, yang jelas mereka sekarang menuju ke rumah sang nenek, yang pasti untuk menemui adik lelakinya.

Namjoon ingin memberikan ucapan selamat tingal pada Jungkook, karna ia telah didaftarkan ayahnya melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika. Padahal Namjoon belum cukup waktu untuk berbagi kasih sayang dengan Jungkook, tapi sekarang harus terpisah lagi.

Itulah kejadian delapan belas tahun lalu yang mengerikan hingga merenggut kebahagiaan Jungkook. Sekarang, Namjoon akan menebus kesalahannya dengan melindungi dan menyayangi Jungkook setulus hatinya, ia tidak mau kehilangan hal berharga untuk kedua kalinya.

Jelas alasan kenapa Namjoon membawa Jungkook ke Seoul untuk tinggal bersama

ayah dan ibuny. Hey Bukankah Namjoon bilang? Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Hal berharga lagi dalam hidupnya. Cukup adik perempuan nya Kim Junhee yang meninggal dua tahun lalu ketika dirinya masih berada di Amerika. Junhee meninggal diusia enam belas tahun, saat baru memasuki Sekolah Menengah Atas. Junhee dibunuh, dan sampai saat ini pelakunya masih belum tertangkap.

TBC

RnR~


	4. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER YOU**

Summary : "mereka berbeda namun terlahir sama, sama bukan berarti satu begitu pun jalan hidup keduanya ,perasaan manusia sangatlah klasik dapat berubah setiap saat "Dia bukan kekasih mu, kekasih mu telah meninggal ,dia Jungkook mereka kembar identik"

Main cast :

Kim Taehyung-Kim Jungkook

Park Jimin-Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon-Kim Seok Jin

And other

Warning : BL, Alur membingungkan, jalan cerita abal, TYPO.

Enjoying~

.

.

Karena Hidup adalah Anugrah

Love yourself

.

.

.

"Hyuuuung banguun"

Ini sudah kelima kalinya teriakan kalimat yang sama terdengar namun masih belum ada respon dari orang yang masih mengapung dialam mimpi itu.

"Ish dasar kerbau!"

Si penyandang kerbau mengernyit dalam tidurnya, nyatanya ia sudah terbangun semenjak teriakan ketiga, namun ia sengaja berpura-pura masih tidur untuk menggoda adik manis nya itu.

"NAMJOON HYUNG KERBAAUU!!!" Tak tahan, jungkook Berteriak tepat dimuka Namjoon.

Seketika mata Namjoon terbuka lebar, heol dari mana adik kecilnya yang lugu menemukan istilah kerbau untuk dirinya yang tampan ini.

"Huwaaaa." Jungkook terlonjat kaget hingga tubuhnya terjungkal dari kasur sang kakak.

"Kookie siapa yang kerbau hmm?." Namjoon bertanya dengan tatapan tajam dan melotot.

"Tentu saja kau hyung." Tak mau kalah, Jungkook balas melotot dengan posisi masih duduk karena terjungkal.

"Siapa? " berjalan mendekati sang adik.

satu langkah.

"Hyung.. "

dua langkah.

"Hyung siapa?" dengan tatapan menyipit.

"Na...Nam..huwaaa seraaaam."

Jungkook berteriak keras dan hendak melarikan diri ketika melihat wajah sang kakak berubah sangat suram.

GREP

Namjoon berhasil meraih pergelangan kaki sang adik.

"Siapa yang kerbau kookie~"

perlahan tangan Namjoon mulai bergerak menyusuri kaki Jungkook

"Huwaaaa pong pong yang mirip kerbau hyuuuuung hiks."

"Pong pong? bukan kah tadi kookie bilang hyung yang kerbau?"

"Hiks pong pong yang mengatakan hyung kerbau bukan kookie huwaaa"

Asal tau saja Pong pong adalah nama anjing kecil berbulu putih lebat peliharaan Jungkook yang di bawa bersamanya ketika pindah ke Seoul.

Namjoon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adiknya yang terpojok lantas malah menyalahkan anjing nya.

"Pong pong hmm.. "

"Ahahahahhahahha hyung geli"

Tangan Namjoon yang merambat dari pergelangan kaki menuju pinggang sang adik dan menggelitiki nya.

"Masih mau bilang Pong pong yang bersalah?"

"Ahahaha hehe iya kookie yang bilang hyung kerbau heheehe"

"Aigoo dari mana kookie dapat istilah itu?"

"Umm dari Halmeoni, katanya Namjoon hyung seperti kerbau jika tidur"

Namjoon pun menganga dengan perkataan jungkook. tidak menyangka jika Halmeoni yang bak malaikat itu mengatan hal nista seperti itu. walaupun memang benar sih kalau dia susah untuk di bangun kan.

"Aniya.. kookie tidak boleh mengatakan hyung kerbau lagi, apa wajah hyung terlihat seperti kerbau? tidak ka-"

"ya"

"Aish mau hyung cium eoh sini kau biar kuciumi wajah mu"

"Ahahaha.. "

Pagi itu sangat cerah ditambah keceriaan yang terpancar jelas dikediaman kakak beradik itu.

Namjoon memang membawa Junkook pindah ke Seoul namun tidak tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dikarenakan sang ayah masih dengan keegoisannya.

Sekarang Namjoon tidak peduli lagi dengan ancaman Ayahnya, ia cukup berani menentang selagi itu berhubungan dengan jungkook. Hanya perlu mengurus dan rajin menjalani terapi pskiater, juga melanjutkan pendidikan jungkook disalah satu sekolah luar biasa terbaik yang berada di seol.

Seperti perkataan neneknya, Namjoon tidak mau bahkan tidak bisa kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Namjoon benar-benar akan menjaga dan menjadi kakak terbaik untuk Jungkook.

"Kookie sudah kenyang? "

"Sudah hyung"

"Kalo begitu cepat minum obat mu lalu kita berangkat sekolah"

Yang di ajak bicara malah menekuk wajah nya asam.

"Kenapa? "

"Kookie tidak mau minum obatnya"

'Mulai lagi dia' fikir Namjoon dalam hati. Jungkook memang selalu menolak meminum obat nya.

"Obatnya sangat pahit hyuuung kookie tidak mau"

"Kookie anak yang penurut bukan? jadi minum obat nya ya lalu kita kesekolah baru kookie.. disana banyak teman baru loh"

Mata sang adik berkedip-kedip antusias dengan rayuan kakaknya.

"Tapi kalau kookie tidak mau minum obat nanti Kookie tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman baru, jadi ayo minum obatnya"

menatap obatny dengan bibir yang tertarik kebawah Jungkook pun langsung meminum obatnya dengan cepat.

"Hiks pahit hyung"

"Anak pintar, pahitnya hanya sebentar ko sayang, ayo berangkat sekolah"

Pernah suatu ketika nenek yang merawat jungkook lalai dalam memberikan obat untuk Jungkook.

Saat itu sang nenek memang sudah memberikan obat nya namun Jungkook membuang obatnya ke pot tanaman hal itu di lakukan Jungkook beberapa kali hingga saat itu Jungkook benar-benar menjadi seperti orang yang tidak memiliki jiwa, tatapan mata kosong dan tidak bisa berkata dengan jelas serta tersenyum, tertawa,menangis hingga menjerit dengan sendirinya .

Hal itu mengundang kecemasan sang nenek dan langsung memeriksa kan kerumah sakit dokter berkata jika otak Jungkook akan mengalami kelambanan otak seperti orang yang benar-benar idiot jika Jungkook tidak meminum obatnya dengan benar.

butuh beberapa hari untuk mengembalikan kinerja otak Jungkook kembali seperti biasa walaupun tidak sempurna setidaknya obat-obatan itu mampu membuat Jungkook tidak hidup seperti dalam dunia Autis.

"Ini sekolah baru mu kookie, lihat banyak anak-anak disini yang akan jadi teman baru mu"

"Jangan nakal terhadap teman baru mu, karena Kookie pindahan dari sekolah yang di Daegu, Kookie langsung masuk di kelas tiga, nanti seongsangnim yang akan mengatar kookie ke kelas"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dia tidak begitu mendengarkan penjelasan sang kakak, matanya fokuas melihat sekeliling.

Sekolah Luar biasa untuk orang yang kurang normal, sekolah itu setingkat dengan sekolah menengah atas, memiliki bangunan yang cukup megah dengan lapangan yang luas dan ring basket nya seperti sekolah pada umumnya.

Sekolahan itu cukup dekat dengan rumah mereka, hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama 15 menit dari rumah ke sekolah.

Namjoon sengaja membeli rumah terdekat agar nanti adiknya tidak bingung ketika harus berangkat sekolah sendiri, yah walaupun masih tetap dalam pengawasan Namjoon.

"Nah kookie, nanti hyung akan menjemput mu untuk pulang bersama, jadi nanti tunggu hyung menjemput mu karena ini hari pertama kookie masuk sekolah, nanti jika sudah hafal jalan pulang kookie bisa pulang dan pergi sekolah sendiri mengerti?"

"Nde Namjoon hyung"

"Hyung pergi bekerja ya, sampai bertemu nanti"

Jungkook berjalan mengekori wanita di depan nya yang merupakan wali kelas nya di sekolahan baru tersebut , langkah kaki guru wanita muda itu membawanya pada sebuah ruangan kelas berukuran sedang dengan murid yang tidak terlalu banyak itu mungkin hanya berjumlah dua puluh anak yang seumuran dengan nya tentunya dengan berbagai kecacatan fisik mau pun mental.

"Nah anak-anak hari ini kita punya teman baru yang datang dari Daegu,mulai sekarang dia akan belajar bersama kita ,perkenal kan dirimu nak."

"Uuumm..."Jungkook sedikit melirik ke arah wali kelas nya lalu kemudian menundukan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa jagan malu, mereka semua teman baru mu dan mereka semua sangat baik."

Rupanya Jungkook merasa malu di tatap oleh seisi ruang kelas.

"A-anyeonghasseo Kim Jungkook imnida..aku berasal dari Daegu kalian bisa memanggil ku Kookie"

"Waaaah kuki..dimana kuki? kau punya kuki? berikan satu aku mau yang rasa coklat"

"Woozie-ah kookie itu nama teman baru kita, bukan kue kering yang biasa kau makan sayang"

Sang guru menjelaskan dengan tertawa kecil dan seisi kelas mendadak ramai dan bersorak nama Kookie.

"Seongsangnim apakah Kookie malaikat yang seongsangnim ceritakan kemarin? Kurasa aku melihat sayapnya" anak yang di pojok kanan bersuara.

"YA! matamu mungkin sakit, jelas-jelas dia adalah Kuki..kuki senyum mu sangat manis apa aku boleh mencium mu"

"Huuuuuuuu" seisi kelas menyoraki Woozi dengan mode polos juga mesumnya.

Jungkook pun ikut tertawa lepas bersama teman-teman barunya .

"Nah Kookie kau bisa duduk di samping Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tolong angkat tangan mu"

Kyungsoo pun mengangkat satu tangannya

"Nde seongsangnim" Jungkook langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Kookie apa kau sudah duduk?"

Jungkook merasa heran dengan Kyungsoo sudah jelas bahwa dia telah duduk disampingnya kenapa masih bertanya, juga mata Kyungso seakan melihat kearah lain ketika berbicara dengan nya

"Nde Kookie sudah duduk di sebelah mu"

"Ah..perkenalkan aku Kyungsoo" sambil mengulurkan tangan nya ,namun tangan kyungsoo terulur terlalu tinggi hingga melewati telinga jungkook yang duduk dekat dengan nya

Jungkook berkedip heran kearah tangan kyungsoo yang masih terulur melewati telinga nya

"Kyungsoo-ah apa kau tidak bisa meliat Kookie?"

Raut wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya ceria berubah cemberut dan langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mian hehe salam kenal Kyungie" membalas uluran tangan Kyungso dan mereka kembali tersenyum bersama.

Hari cepat berlalu hingga tiba jam pulang sekolah, para murid sekolah luar biasa itu pun sudah berkumpul di halaman sekolah menunggu jemputan nya masing-masing, ada juga yang menuju halte bus yang berada di samping sekolah dan ada juga yang berjalan kaki untuk pulang.

"Kookie apa kau akan di jemput pulang"

"Nde Namjoon hyung akan menjemput Kookie"

"Apa rumah mu jauh?"

"Aniya rumah Kookie dekat sini tapi Kookie belum tau arah jalan pulang nya, Apa Kyungie juga akan di jemput?"

"Tidak, rumah ku juga dekat sini aku tinggal di panti asuhan dekat sini , aku pulang duluan ya Kookie"

"Hati-hati di jalan kyungie"

Jungkook memperhatikan kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan tongkat nya, meraba-raba jalan sekitar dengan tongkat nya yang menandakan dia buta hingga tubuh kyungsoo menghilang di persimpangan jalan

GUK GUK..

"Eoh Pong-pong?"

Jungkook melihat anjing kecil putih yang serupa dengan anjing milik nya Jungkook berpikir mungkin itu anjing nya yang mengikutinya hingga kesekolah.

"Pong-pongie?"

guk guk guk

Anjing itu berlari cepat dan Jungkook mengejarnya, Jungkook terus berlari mengejar anjing nya hingga tanpa sadar Jungkook berada pada kawasan sekolah lain yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Eh ini dimana? sepertinya ini bukan sekolahan Kookie" melihat sekitar karna memang sudah jam pulang sekolah, murid sekolah menengah itu pun banyak yang berlalu lalang dan Jungkook kehilangan jejak anjing kecil yang di kejar nya.

"Pong-pong kamu dimana"

Jungkook terus berjalan dan melihat ke arah bawah mencari anjing nya.

DUK..

karna Jungkook tiba-tiba berbalik arah dia menubruk dada seseorang lain yang berjalan di belakang nya.

"Aduuh" Jungkook melihat seseorang yang telah dia tubruk dadanya dia berpakaian seragam namun berbeda dengan milik nya.

"apa kepalamu terluka? Mian "

"Kookie tidak apa-apa, justru Kookie yang meminta maaf karna telah menabrak mu Ahjussi"

"Ahjussi? hey aku masih SMA"

"Ah nde mianhamida"

Lalu Jungkook kembali fokus kepada jalanan mencari anjingnya.

"Apa kau mencari sesuatu? "

"Aku mencari Pong-pong"

"Apa itu Pong-pong? "

"Pong-pong anjing kecil kookie yang berwarna putih dan sangat lucu, dia tadi berlari kearah sini"

"Karna kau manis aku akan membantumu mencari nya"

"Nde terimakasih hyung"

"Namaku Kim Seokjin kau bisa memanggilku Seokjin hyung"

TBC

Halloo aku kembali :D masih adakah yang berminat membaca cerita ku? Aku butuh penyemangat :''D

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview cerita ini dari chap pertama, maafkan aku karna tidak ada balasan Riview.

dan bagi Goshreader kumohon luangkan waktumu untuk menyampaikan tanggapan kalian karna kolom riview selalu terbuka

Terimakasih~


	5. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER YOU**

Summary : "mereka berbeda namun terlahir sama, sama bukan berarti satu begitu pun jalan hidup keduanya ,perasaan manusia sangatlah klasik dapat berubah setiap saat "Dia bukan kekasih mu, kekasih mu telah meninggal ,dia Jungkook mereka kembar identik"

Main cast :

Kim Taehyung-Kim Jungkook

Park Jimin-Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon-Kim Seok Jin

And other

Warning : BL, Alur membingungkan, jalan cerita abal, TYPO.

Enjoying~

.

.

Sebuah pelangi memang Indah walaupun keindahannya tidak bertahan lama Namun, pelangi akan muncul kembali walaupun ditempat yang berbeda namun masih dengan keindahan yang serupa

.

.

"Namaku Kim Seokjin kau bisa memanggilku Seokjin hyung"

 **Chapter 4**

'Dimana aku?'

'tidak jangan lagi..'

'Kumohon'

"Oppa kau tampan"

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Oppa kenapa kau lakukan ini pada ku, aku mencintaimu,sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak membencimu, karna kau tampan aku tidak membencimu"

"Aku akan menunggu mu, datanglah di tempat kita"

"Taetae OPPA.."

"Oppa pergi tinggalkan aku, jangan mendekat"

"Oppa..A-aku mencintaimu"

"Oppa berbahagialah"

'Tidak jangan darah'

'Tidak Junhee jangan pergi'

'Junhee maafkan aku'

'KENAPA? Kenapa terus begini'

'JUNHEE..'

Kim Taehyung terbangun dengan keringat membasahi baju piyamanya, mimpi itu lagi mimpi yang sama, mimpi yang selalu datang menghampirinya.

semua kenangan indah sapai kenangan buruk yang dulu ia alami ketika remaja terus terputar setiap malamnya. Trauma masa lalu karna kehilangan sosok kekasih yang begitu periang dan sangat dia cintai dalam hidupnya membuatnya frustasi bahkan setelah dua tahun berlalu.

Senyumnya,tawanya,matanya,hidungnya, ,semuanya masih Taehyung ingat dengan jelas semua tentang kekasihnya bahkan Taehyung mengingat dengan jelas tangis kekasihnya ketika mengatakan pernyataan cinta bahkan diujung mautnya .

Taehyung benar-benar gila karna semua mimpi yang menghantuinya, rasa bersalah pada kekasihnya terus menggerogoti setiap selnya.

Kim Taehyung mengenal Kim Junhee bahkan dari mereka sekolah menengah pertama mereka saling kenal karna bertemu di tempat pelatihan beladiri Taekwondo, Kim Taehyung lebih tua dua tahun dari Kim Junhee mereka memliki banyak kesamaan dalam hal-hal tertentu sehingga membuat mereka semakin dekat. Junhee memutuskan untuk memasuki SMA yang sama dengan Taehyung dan Taehyung menjadikan Junhee sebagai kekasihnya ketika Junhee resmi menjadi murid di sekolahnya.

Namun kisah kasih remaja itu tidak berlangsung lama karna Kematian Junhee tepat pada hari kelulusannya.

Kim Taehyung melihat dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana orang dengan pakaian serba hitam itu menusuk perut kekasihnya hingga Junhee mati secara perlahan. Hal itu menjadi trauma yang mendalam untuk Taehyung dirinya bertekad untuk menemukan pembunuh kekasihnya hingga Taehyung memutuskan menjadi seorang polisi.

Kim Taehyung mendaftarkan diri pada Akademi polisi dan berusaha sangat keras hingga sekarang dirinya sudah resmi menjadi detektif hanya dalam dua tahun.

Dan setelah menjadi detektif Taehyung semakin bersemangat untuk mencari pelaku pembunuhan kekasihnya karna sekarang dia mempunyai banyak akses dalam hukum.

'Kau pasti akan ku temukan brengsek'

"Kim Taehyung jangan mengumpat dalam hati"

"Yongi hyung"

"Bermimpi lagi? "

Kim Taehyung hanya berguman dalam menanggapi seniornya

"Aku sudah mencari semua data yang terkait dengan kasus yang kau minta dua tahun lalu, semuanya sangat ganjil kurasa"

"ya itulah sebab mengapa kasus pembunuhan pada kekasihku sulit di pecahkan"

"Sampai sekarang kasus ini belum terpecahkan, motif dari pembunuhan ini bahkan belum di ketahui"

"Aku juga curiga pada pada kepala polisi, kenapa seakan dia menutupi sesuatu tentang kasus ini"

"Hei bukanya Kepala polisi itu adalah detektif yang dulu menangani kasus ini sebelum dirinya naik jabatan? "

"Ya benar"

"Taehyung-ah kurasa ini akan sulit, semuanya sangat membingungkan dan penuh konspirasi"

"Aku tau ini akan sulit, aku tidak akan menyerah ini sudah menjadi tekad hidupku hyung"

"Berhati-hati lah kau Juniorku yang berbakat "

"Terimakasih Yongi hyung aku akan sangat berhati-hati"

.

.

.

"Astaga Kim Jungkook sudah kubilang tunggu hyung menjemputmu, apa kau tidak tahu betapa hyung menghawatirkanmu?"

Namjoon terus mengoceh memarahai Jungkook, ketika berhasil menemukan adiknya di pinggir danau yang tidak jauh dari lingkungan sekolah, Namjoon semakin meledakan kekesalannya ketika menemukan Jungkook bersama pria asing lainya.

"Kau..?siapa kau ? apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku? Apa kau ingin menculik adikku hah?

Namjoon langsung menarik tangan Jungkook dan menyembunyikan tubuh Jungkook di belakang tubuhnya protektif .

"Wow santai dulu tuan aku tidak ingin menculik adikmu, aku haya ingin membantunya"

"Apa? membantu apa? Kookie katakan pada hyung ?

Jungkook tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukan kepalanya ,samar-samar terdengar isak tangis .

"Jungkook, hyung bertanya padamu"

"Hiks hyuuuung huwaaa Namjoon hyung jangan marah" Dan meledaklah tangisan Jungkook

Namjoon pun menghela napas panjang, mencoba meredakan emosinya yang sempat meluap.

"Baiklah Kookie hyung minta maaf karna membuatmu takut, sekarang bisa Kookie ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Namjoon menangkup kedua pipi bulat itu dan mengpus air mata yang membasahi pipi adiknya.

"Kookie melihat Pong-pong jadi Kookie mengejarnya, tapi Pong-pong di bawa Ahjumma gendut itu hiks"

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya merasa tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan adiknya.

"Bukan kah Pong-pong ada dirumah?"

"Tapi tadi Kookie melihat Pong-pong hyung...kalo Namjoon hyung tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Ahjussi " Jungkook menunjuk Kim Seokjin

"Ck sudah kubilang panggil aku hyung bocah..biar aku mencoba menjelaskannya tuan,"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membantu ketika dia bilang sedang mencari anjingnya, kami mengejar anjing itu bersama ,namun ternyata itu anjing milik orang lain"

Namjoon langsung melirik adiknya yang masih menundukan kepala

"Kookie..."

"Maafkan Kookie Namjoon hyung"

"Baiklah tapi Kookie harus janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Nde Namjoon hyung, Kookie janji"

"Dan untukmu terimakasih sudah membantu adikku dan maaf karna sudah menuduh mu penculik"

"yah tidak masalah, apa adikmu siswa dari SLB yang ada disana?"

"Ya"

"Bolehkah aku berteman dengan nya" Namjoon langsung melirik tajam Seokjin

"Hey ayolah aku bukan orang jahat, aku siswa dari sekolahan itu" Seokjin menunjuk sekolahannya

"Terserah kau saja, Kami harus pergi"

Namjoon meunduk singkat lalu buru-buru meninggalkan Seokjin sambil menggandeng lengan Jungkook erat

Didalam mobil Namjoon dan Jungkook hening dalam diam.

"Hyung masih marah ya sama Kookie"

"Tidak, hyung hanya fokus menyetir sayang"

Tiba-tiba terlihat kerumunan yang sangat ramai di jalan raya dekat rumahnya, Namjoon pun melambatkan laju mobil nya.

"Hyung kenapa ramai"

"Entahlah mungkin terjadi kecelakaan"

Jungkook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan mulut membentuk huruf O, lalu kemudian Namjoon menepikan mobil dan membuka jendela menanyakan keadaan pada polisi yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Permisi pak apa yang sedang terjadi"

"Telah terjadi perampokan rumah, perampoknya berhasil melarikan diri, apa anda tinggal di dekat sini?"

"Iya rumahku lima rumah dari sini"

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah, pastikan rumah mu terkunci dengan benar"

"Ah iya Terimakasih pak A.."

Belum sempat Namjoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan hitam parkir di depan mobilnya , lalu keluar seorang pria mengenakan kemeja dengan pistol yang bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Itu Detektif kami"

"Oh kalau begitu kami permisi pak"

"Barang-barang yang hilang sebagian besar alat-alat elektronik juga perhiasan korban, menurut keterangan pelaku masuk lewat pintu rumah yang kebetulan pemilik rumah lupa mengunci pintu"

"Apa ada Cctv? "

"Hanya ada satu Cctv yang mengarah pada halaman rumah"

"Baiklah berikan rekaman nya padaku segera"

"Ya Detektif Kim"

Kim Taehyung mendapat kasus perampokan rumah yang baru saja terjadi di pagi hari ini, perampokan tersebut terjadi di kawasan kompleks elit di tengah kota seoul.

"Kita sudah menyisir kawasan rumah ini, kita hanya perlu menunggu hasil dari tim forensik mengenai sidik jari di beberapa tempat"

"Baiklah aku tunggu di kantor"

.

.

.

Jungkok berjalan dengan ujung telapak kaki nya mengendap-endap bersembunyi di balik tangga .

"Kookie sedang apa? "

"Ssssst jangan berisik hyung"

Namjoon kembali merasa heran dengan adiknya.

"Pong pong bilang ada hantu di halaman rumah"

"Hantu?"

"Iya hyung Kookie takut"

"Memangnya nya seperti apa hantunya"

"Ummm dia hitam"

"Huh? "

Jungkook gugup mendeskripsikan apa yang dia lihat, dia melirik kesana kemari takut-takut sesuatu yang dia anggap hantu itu muncul di dekatnya.

"Tidak ada hantu sayang, mungkin kau hanya salah lihat nah sekarang ayo keluar dari situ"

Seakan tidak ada jawaban Namjoon pun merangkul adiknya dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Lihat apa yang hyung belikan untukmu...Pyoong"

"Wah buku gambar.. Kookie suka menggambar"

"Dan ini dia krayon serta pensilnya, coba Kookie gambar sesuatu"

"Umm" Sang adik mengangguk antusias

"Baiklah hyung akan membaca berkas dulu nanti jika sudah selesai menggambarnya perlihatkan pada hyung"

.

.

"Tae apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Belum, aku masih memeriksa beberapa hal"

"Seperti biasa kau selalu bekerja keras, jika kau terus seperti ini kau bisa ambruk"

"Aku baik-baik saja Yoongi hyung"

Yoongi hanya menghela napas menyerah akan sikap juniornya yang keras kepala.

"Permisi Detektif Kim, kami mendapat laporan jika salah satu penghuni rumah di kawasan dekat TKP perampokan, melihat orang mencurigakan di sekitar rumahnya"

"Orang mencurigakan ? "

"Dia mengatakan seseorang berpakaian hitam dan bersenjata tajam melintasi halaman rumahnya, ciri-cirinya sama dengan salah satu perampok di Cctv"

"Mungkin ini petunjuk baiklah aku akan kesana"

Taehyung melirik Yoongi yang masih Setia berdiri di samping nya, dan Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Namjoon kalang kabut mengunci setiap jendela dan pintu rumahnya, pasalnya sejak Jungkook memperlihatkan gambarnya Namjoon langsung kaget karna adiknya menggambarkan seseorang memakai jaket dan celana hitam sedangkan kepalanya di tutup cindung dari jaket serta menggunakan masker yang hanya memperlihatkan matanya.

Jungkook berkata jika yang di gambarnya adalah hantu yang di lihatnya di halaman rumah, namun ternyata sesuatu yang di gambarnya tidak menunjukkan seperti hantu namun seperti perampok yang memegang pisau.

"Hyung kenapa? "

Namjoon tidak membalas pertanyaan adiknya dia malah memeluk adiknya erat.

"Sial kenapa para polisi itu lama sekali"

Ting Tong

Terdengar bunyi bel rumahnya, Namjoon langsung menuju pintu depan dan melihat siapa yang datang melalui interkom pintunya.

"Kami dari Kepolisian"

Setelah memastikan yang memencet bel rumahnya itu polisi Namjoon langsung membukakan pintu dengan adiknya yang selalu dia gandeng di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sukurlah kalian datang"

"Saya Detektif Kim Taehyung, kami mendapat laporan jika anda melihat orang mencurigakan di sekitar rumah anda? "

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang melihatnya tapi adiku... Astaga bagaimana ini"

"Tenanglah tuan, lalu dimana adik anda? "

Namjoon menggeser tubuhnya memperlihatkan tubuh Jungkook yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

 **TBC**

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca jangan lupa Feedback nya ._


	6. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER YOU**

Summary : "Mereka berbeda namun terlahir sama. Sama bukan berarti sau, begitupun jalan hidup keduanya. Perasaan manusia sangatlah klasik dapat berubah setiap saat "Dia bukan kekasih mu, kekasih mu telah meninggal, dia Jungkook. Mereka kembar identik"

Main cast :

Kim Taehyung-Kim Jungkook

Park Jimin-Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon-Kim Seok Jin

And other

Warning : BL, Alur membingungkan, Jalan cerita abal, TYPO.

 **Enjoying~**

Domino yang jatuh tepat ke kekuatan dalam perpisahan, seperti Juliet dan Romeo

.

.

.

Namjoon menggeser tubuhnya memperlihatkan tubuh jungkook yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya .

 **Chapter 5**

"err Tuan Kim apa itu adik anda?" tanya Taehyung dengan menahan tawa

"Ye?"

Sontak Namjoon langsung menoleh kebelakang melihat adiknya yang entah sejak kapan menggunakan topeng Ironman favoritnya.

"Kookie astaga sejak kapan kau memakainya"

"Sejak tadi?" Jawab Jungkook dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Jika dia tidak menggunakan topeng, mungkin Namjoon bisa melihat ekspresi wajah imut dan menggemaskan dari adiknya.

"Hhhh...Maafkan saya Detektif Kim, silahkan masuk saya akan menjelaskannya di dalam"

Namjoon mempersilahkan Taehyung dan rekan polisinya, untuk duduk di ruang tamunya yang masih berserakan peralatan menggambar Jungkook.

"Bisa anda mulai jelaskan kronologi kejadiannya Tuan Kim Namjoon ?"

"Baiklah, sejak petang tadi adikku bertingkah aneh, dia memang selalu bertingkah aneh namun kali ini berbeda. Adikku seperti ketakutan dia bahkan bersembunyi di balik tangga rumah"

"Siapa nama adik anda tuan Kim Namjoon? "

"Namanya Kim Jungkook"

"Kenapa anda ketakutan Jungkook-si? "

"Hng.. ada hantu" masih dengan memakai topeng ironman

"Maafkan aku Detektif Kim, adiku penyandang Autisme, dia juga mengidap Sindrom Savant, awalnya ku kira adikku berimajinasi melihat hantu, namun saat ku suruh menggambarkannya, dia malah menggambarkan ini"

Namjoon menyerahkan gambar Jungkook.

"Lihatlah, bukankah ini tidak terlihat seperti hantu? Ini terlihat seperti perampok dengan pisaunya. Tidak mungkin bukan hantu seperti ini?"

"Tapi apa benar ini gambar adik anda tuan? gambar ini terlihat sangat detail seperti gambar seorang seniman"

"Sudah ku bilang adiku pengidap Sindrom Savant, memang terlihat idiot namun dia jenius ketika menggambar"

"Baiklah apa ada Cctv di rumah ini ?"

"Aku punya di semua ruangan untuk berjaga-jaga"

.

.

.

Hiruk-pikuk kota terus berlangsung di hadapannya, seorang pria duduk di kursi putar, menatap jelas gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari balik dinding kaca, dengan sebuah name tag kaca di atas meja bertuliskan "Direktur Utama Park Jimin" tergeletak dengan apik.

Dddrrrt...

Ponselnya bergetar pertanda panggilan masuk.

"Bagaimana? "

"Aku sudah melakukan semua perintahmu Tuan, Saat ini Jungkook tinggal di tengah kota Seoul dan bersekolah di SLB yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya"

"Bagus, awasi selalu dia untukku"

"Baik Tuan"

Klik... Sambungan telepon dimatikan

"Sebentar lagi... tunggulah sebentar lagi Jungkookie aku pasti datang padamu"

~(Flashback)

"Kau harus melakukannya sendiri ini demi perusahaan kita"

"Kenapa harus aku sendiri yang melakukannya Ayah?"

"Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa kita percaya, semuanya terlihat seperti musuh bagi kita, bahkan ibumu menusuk kita dari belakang"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh anak buahmu saja"

"Itu terlalu beresiko Jimin! dengarkan Ayah, kau hanya harus menusuknya tepat di jantung hingga tewas seketika, hanya aku dan kau yang mengetahui ini, dan kupastikan tidak ada polisi yang mencurigai kita"

"Tapi kenapa harus membunuhnya? Dia muridku sendiri Ayah"

"Karena itu syarat dari investor kita, kita harus membunuh Kim Junhee, maka kita bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan kita ini Jimin, "

"Hanya perusahaan ini hartaku yang ku punya, kita harus menyelamatkannya dari kebangkrutan yang disebabkan oleh ibumu, dengan membunuh Kim Junhee"

P. T. S atau Park Taekwondo Security adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang keamanan, perusahaan tersebut memberikan pelayanan keamanan untuk para konglomerat dan artis yang membutuhkan penjaga atau bodyguard.

Perusahaan tersebut juga mendirikan banyak klub beladiri Taekwondo untuk semua usia. Park Taekwondo Security merekrut karyawan berbakat nya dari klub-klub beladiri yang di didirikannya.

Hampir 10 tahun perusahaan keamanan itu berdiri kokoh. Namun saat ini perusahaan tersebut diambang kehancuran, tersebabkan oleh istri dari presdir yang berhutang pada Bank juga rentenir dengan mengatas namakan perusahaan suaminya.

Keuangan perusahaan semakin habis hingga tidak mampu membayar tagihan.

Banyaknya Klub yang ditutup, menyebabkan beredarnya rumor buruk tentang perusahaan tersebut, sehingga banyak klien yang tidak mau menggunakan jasa keamanan dari perusahaan mereka.

Perusahaan tersebut sangat membutuhkan suntikan dana besar untuk pemulihan dan pembayaran hutang, Presdir Park yang menjalankan perusahaan tersebut merasa putus asa karena tidak ada investor yang mau menanamkan sahamnya.

Hingga ada seorang investor yang menjanjikan investasi besar, namun dengan syarat membunuh anak dari keluarga Kim yang tersohor kekayaannya, Presdir Park memaksa dan menekan anak tunggalnya yang bernama Park Jimin untuk membunuh Kim Junhee yang kebetulan muridnya di klub Taekwondo.

Awalnya Jimin sangat ragu karena Kim Junhee gadis yang periang juga ramah kepada semua orang, di samping itu dia dari keluarga konglomerat, sangat tidak mungkin Jimin bisa lolos dari polisi, namun ayahnya menyiapkan rencana yang sangat matang, dan sang investor akan bekerja sama untuk menutupi kasus pembunuhan Junhee, hingga akhirnya Jimin benar-benar membunuh Kim Junhee dengan menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

Jimin bahkan masih ingat wajah cantik itu meneteskan air mata ketika darah terus mengalir deras dari dadanya, saat itu Jimin meninggalkan Junhee yang sekarat dan kekasihnya yang menangis meraung ketika Junhee menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Jimin terus dihantui rasa bersalah hingga menyebabkannya depresi, ayahnya menyarankan untuk pergi dari Seoul dan menenangkan pikirannya. Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi kedaerah pegunungan Daegu.

Takdir memang tidak bisa di tebak. Siapa sangka niat Jimin ingin menenangkan pikirannya malah di buat semakin kacau ketika Jimin bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan orang yang telah ia bunuh.

"Ahjussi kenapa sedih? "

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Ahjussi mau ice cream ?"

Alangkah terkejutnya Jimin ketika melihat seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara tersebut.

"Jun-hee.."

"Mau tidak ? ini untuk Ahjussi semuanya, Ahjussi jangan sedih lagi. Muach" Jungkook mencium pipi Jimin

"Kookie sudah berapa kali Halmeoni bilang jangan bermain di luar gerbang rumah, ayo pulang"

Jimin masih mematung dengan ice cream di tangannya, bahkan setelah lima menit berlalu ice cream di tangannyapun meleleh dan menyadarkan Jimin dari syok ringannya.

"Astaga..aku sudah gila, apa yang tadi itu Kim Junhee?"

Karena penasaran keesokan harinya Jimin datang lagi di tempat ia menemui seseorang yang mirip dengan Junhee namun hasilnya nihil. Hari berikutnya dia datang lagi namun sosok yang di tunggunya tetap tidak muncul. Di hari ketiga sosok yang di tunggunya mucul kembali dengan seekor anak anjing.

"Mau ice cream ?" kali ini Jimin yang menawarinya

"Eoh Ahjussi yang kemarin sedih itu?"

"Aku sudah tidak sedih lagi berkat ice cream dan ciuman mu"

"Hehehe..."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kookie, Jungkookie"

Sejak pertemuan itu Jimin jatuh hati pada bocah manis yang menawarinya ice cream, sejak saat itu Jimin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bocah manis itu dan sejak saat itu Jimin mengetahui rahasia besar keluarga Kim.

Selama Jimin berada di Daegu, dia selalu memperhatikan Jungkook, namun karena Jungkook selalu dalam pengawasan ketat neneknya, Jimin menjadi cukup kesulitan untuk menemui bocah manisnya.

"Pssst Kookie kemari" Jimin memanjat tembok disamping halaman belakang rumah kebetulan Jungkook sedang bermain disana

"Ahjussi?" Jungkook menengadahkan kepala, melihat Jimin yang hanya terlihat kepalanya saja

"Aish bocah ini sudah kubilang panggil aku hyung, keluarlah dari gerbang rumahmu sebentar aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam." dan Jungkook pun menggaguk

"Ada pa Ahjussi?"

"Panggil aku Jimin hyung"

"Ah nde Jimin Hyung"

"Hmm Kookie.." Jimin memeluk Jungkook erat "Hyung akan pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Ketempat yang sangaaaat jauh, maukah Kookie menunggu hyung?"

"Nde, Kookie akan menunggu Ahjussi"

"Hhhh kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Ahjussi?" yang di tanya hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut

"Aish kau lucu sekali aku jadi tidak ingin pergi, tapi aku harus pergi, Kookie harus selalu ingat hyung karna akupun akan selalu mengingatmu, jika sudah pulang nanti hyung janji akan membelikan ice cream sebanyak yang Kookie mau, oleh karena itu jangan lupakan Jimin hyung ne?"

"Ne" Kemudian Jimin menangkup wajah bulat itu dan mengecup bibirnya singkat lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Jungkook

sedangkan Jungkook hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya pertanda bingung, dan masuk kedalam rumah.

~Flashback off

"Semakin mengingatnya aku semakin merindukannya"

"Ya Direktur?" Sedari tadi Jimin tidak mendengarkan sekertarisnya yang sedang membacakan secdhule hariannya, pikirannya terus melayang pada bocah manis yang berada di Korea itu

"Kapan aku bisa pulang ke Korea?"

"Mungkin minggu depan jika cabang di Bolton berkembang dengan baik"

"Baiklah"

Satu bulan sejak kejadian itu Jimin dikirim ke Inggris oleh ayahnya, perusahaannya sudah pulih total desas-desus dan rumor burukpun sudah hampir tidak terdengar, Ayah jimin memutuskan membuka perusahaan di Inggris karena minat negara tersebut sangat besar pada Taekwodo. sekaligus Jimin melanjutkan pendidikannya di Inggris.

2 tahun laamanya Jimin berada di Inggris membuatnya rindu pada Jungkook. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat rekaman Cctv di seluruh ruangan Taehyung menemukan sosok berbaju serba hitam yang sama pada gambar terlihat pada rekaman Cctv di halaman rumah, Taehyung memutuskan membawa rekaman tersebut kekantor polisi sebagai barang bukti lainnya.

"Jika anda melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan lagi segera hubungi kami"

"Nde , tapi Detektif Kim apa tidak apa-apa ? bagaimana jika perampok itu datang lagi"

"Jangan khawatir tuan, kami sudah menyisir rumah anda dan semuanya aman, kami akan menempatkan beberapa polisi untuk berjaga di rumah anda tuan"

"Baiklah"

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya"

"Nde"

Semalaman Namjoon terjaga karena masih khawatir dengan orang yang berbaju serba hitam itu, pikirannya mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak

'apakah mereka akan datang lagi?'

'Apakah mereka bukan perampok melainkan orang yang mengincar adiknya'

Namjoon terus membatin dalam posisi memeluk adiknya, sedangkan Jungkook tertidur nyaman dalam dekapan sang kakak.

.

.

.

"Baigamana?" Yoongi bertanya

"Adik pemilik rumah melihatnya lalu menggambarkannya pada sebuah kertas, karena dia pengidap Autisme jadi tidak banyak informasi yang kami dapat, tapi hyung kau tau apa itu Sindrom Savant?"

"Adik pemilik rumah pengidap Autisme dan Sindrom Savant ?"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu gambarnya pasti bagus, apa kau membawanya?"

"Ya gambarnya memang bagus dan sangat detail, dari mana kau tau?" Taehyung menyerahkan gambar Jungkook

"pengidap Sindrom Savant itu sangat langka, biasanya mereka ditandai dengan beberapa atau banyak ketidakmampuan fisik atau mental, tetapi memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dalam bidang tertentu."

"Oh begitu"

"Pengidap sindrom savant bahkan ada yang menjadi dokter bedah"

"Wah benarkah?"

"Tapi hanya di dalam film ha ha ha" krik krik krik...

"ck, tidak lucu"

"Apa ada bukti lain selain gambar?"

"aku membawa rekaman Cctv halaman rumah tuan Kim, Orang mencurigakan itu memang sama persis dengan Cctv dari TKP" Taehyung melempar ringan rekaman Cctv halaman rumah Namjoon keatas meja kerjanya.

"Kira-kira kenapa si perampok masih berada di dekat kawasan TKP, padahal perampokan terjadi di pagi hari, jika perampok pada umumnya mungkin sudah melarikan diri sejauh mungkin"

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung, atau mungkin-"

"Atau mungkin itu orang lain yang mempunyai niat buruk pada keluarga Kim?"

"ya"

"Kalau begitu ini berbahaya untuk si penghuni rumah, apa kau sudah mengambil tindakan?"

"Karna jaraknya dekat, Aku sudah mengirim beberapa polisi untuk berjaga di rumah tuan Kim"

"Baguslah, semoga tidak terjadi kasus baru."

Pagipun datang matahari sudah bersinar terang di balik tirai jendela namun kedua kakak beradik itu masih nyaman terlelap sambil berpelukan.

.

.

.

"Engh...sekolah Kookie harus sekolah" Jungkook menggeliatkan tubuhnya namun masih dalam dekapan sang kakak

"Namjoon hyung bangun" Jungkook menarik baju bagian depan Namoon dan mendongak ke arah kepala sang kakak melihat kakaknya sudah membuka mata.

"Hyung sudah bangun?" Namun tidak ada jawaban dari kakanya

"Hyung..."

"Hyung...jangan membuat Kookie takut" Namjoon sekali lagi tidak menjawab namun matanya terbuka

"Hyung-"

"NGOOOK"

pLAK

Jungkook memukul wajah Namjoon dengan cukup keras

"JUNGKOOK-AH" Namjoon langsung terbangun cepat dan panik memeriksa semua bagian tubuh Jungkook takut adiknya terluka.

"Gwaenchana? kau sakit? dimana yang sakit? apa orang itu datang lagi?"

"Hyung yang sakit, kenapa tidur dengan mata terbuka"

"Benarkah? hhhh ya tuhan, aku tidak tidur semalaman karna menjagamu dan bahkan tidur dengan mata terbuka, kenapa Kookie memukul hyung?"

"Hyung membuat Kookie takut, kukira Namjoon hyung sudah mati"

"Ah benar juga, maafkan hyung kalau begitu sekarang cepat bersiap untuk sekolah"

"Nde Namjoon hyung"

.

.

"Hyung lihat gambar yang Kookie buat kemarin?"

"Gambar yang mana?"

"Gambar yang hantu hitam"

"Oh gambar itu dibawa pak polisi kemarin"

"Pak polisi mencurinya?"

"Tidak sayang, pak polisi membawanya sebagai bukti"

"Kookie tidak memberikan izin itu berarti pak polisi mencurinya"

"Pak polisi meminjamnya-"

"Kenapa polisi mencuri gambar Kookie, padahal dia seorang polisi, Kookie harus lapor polisi"

"Tapi dia juga polisi sayang"

"Benar juga, jika orang biasa mencuri Kookie bisa lapor polisi,lalu jika polisi yang mencuri Kookie harus lapor kemana?" Namjoon tersenyum geli dengan pemikiran adiknya

"Tidak ada yang perlu di laporkan, pak polisi akan mengembalikan gambarnya nanti"

"Kenapa nanti, Kookie maunya sekarang"

"Kau harus sekolah sayang, bagaimana kalau kita akan mengambilnya kekantor polisi sepulang sekolah nanti?" Jungkook pun mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

TBC

 _Author note :_

aku kembali, lama yah haha mian karna urusan pekerjaan dan mood jd update molor lama.

Ntah kenapa aku lagi mabuk kepayang sama Kookmin, jadi di chap ini Taehyung belum tau Jungkook, dan aku milih nulis momen kookmin dulu pas ketemu khekhekhe, tp janji deh chap depan momen Vkook .

Terimakasih yang sudah review aku sangat menghargainya, dan aku menyukai tanggapan kalian, maaf jika tidak ada balasan review karna ini update nya juga curi-curi waktu wkwkw.

see you next chap~


	7. Chapter 6

**ANOTHER YOU**

Summary : "Mereka berbeda namun terlahir sama. Sama bukan berarti sau, begitupun jalan hidup keduanya. Perasaan manusia sangatlah klasik dapat berubah setiap saat "Dia bukan kekasih mu, kekasih mu telah meninggal, dia Jungkook. Mereka kembar identik"

Main cast :

Kim Taehyung-Kim Jungkook

Park Jimin-Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon-Kim Seok Jin

And other

Warning : BL, Alur membingungkan, Jalan cerita abal, TYPO.

Enjoying~

Dalam sekejap,airhujan terbentuk didekat mataku, kau juga terbentuk

Meski ketika diriku hanya bernafas, aku melihatmu

.

.

.

"Kenapa nanti, Kookie maunya sekarang"

"Kau harus sekolah sayang, bagaimana kalau kita mengambilnya kekantor polisi sepulang sekolah nanti?" Jungkook pun mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

Chapter 6

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan sekolah yang cukup elit itu, lalu pintu mobil terbuka dan turunlah seorang pemuda imut dengan tas Ironman yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Ayolah Kookie kau sudah sampai disekolahmu, jangan pasang wajah mengenaskan seperti itu"

Namjoon berbicara dari dalam mobil, sembari masih memegang kemudinya.

"Kookie mau gambar Kookie...Namjoon hyung"

"Jangan khawatir sayang, pulang sekolah kita akan mengambilnya di kantor polisi"

"Tapi..Kookie mau menunjukannya ke teman kelas Kookie"

"Kookie masih bisa menunjukannya besokkan, ya sudah Kookie harus masuk ke sekolah sebentar lagi bel berbunyi"

Sang adik hanya menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan.

"Namjoon hyung pergi bekerja ne, Kookie belajar yang benar ya"

"Ne.."

Mobil itupun melaju pergi meninggalkan Sekolahan adiknya, namun tidak dengan Jungkook yang masih saja berdiri didepan sekolahnya bahkan hingga bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai.

KRIIIINGGG...

Jungkookpun berlari, namun bukannya berlari masuk kesekolah bocah manis itu malah berlari pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya hingga berhenti di sebuah halte bus yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Kookie tidak mau sekolah, Kookie mau gambar Kookie uuuh" Jungkook duduk di bangku halte dengan tangan yang meremas-remas ujung seragamnya.

"Kookie harus kekantor Polisi, tapi kemana arahnya" Dengan kebingungan Jungkook melihat papan jadwal bus yang akan datang di papan pengumuman halte, namun dia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan jadwal dan rute yang terpampang disana.

Jungkook mencoba bertanya pada seorang nenek yang sedang duduk melamun.

"Halmeoni.."

Tidak ada jawaban, nenek itu masih terus memandang ke arah jalan dengan tangan yang membelai-belai sesuatu yang di gendongnya.

"Wah apa itu yang Halmeoni gendong? apa itu adik bayi? "

Jungkook berhasil mendapatkan perhatian nenek itu, sang nenek pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook dan menatap jungkook cukup lama.

"Chansuk-ah..."

Jungkook pun binggung.

"Nugu?"

"Chansukie...Chansukie...huhuhu" Nenek itupun menangis keras sambil memandang Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Kau sudah kembali Chansukie... Eomma Bogoshipeo"

"Hal..halmeoni"

"Lihat dia Oppamu nak, opaamu sedang sakit jadi eomma menggendong nya" Si nenek memperlihatkan sesuatu yang digendongnya

"I-I-itu kelinci?" ternyata yang di gendong adalah seekor kelinci berwarna putih

"Aniya ini Oppa mu Chansik"

"Uuuuuh Kelincinya lucu sekali, boleh Kookie pegang?"

"Jangan sebut dia kelinci, dia oppamu"

"Huh? Kelinci ini oppa ku yang bernama Chansik?"

"Iya ini oppamu chansik, dan kau juga punya adik perempuan bernama Chanyoon"

"Adik perempuan ku bernama Chanyoon?"

"Iya Chansukie..dan aku ibumu, kau sudah sangat lama tidak pulang nak, sekarang adikmu Chanyoon pun sudah besar dia sudah bekerja menjadi seorang guru dan juga membuka toko penyewaan kostum dirumah kita"

"Penyewaan kostum? berarti ada banyak kostum di rumah?"

"Banyaaaak sekali"

"Apa ada kostum Ironman juga?"

"Man..Man aaah pasti yang kostum pria dengan celana dalam merah diluar?"

"Bukan, Ironman itu robot canggih seperti ini" Jungkook menunjukan gambar Ironman di tas sekolahnya.

"Ah apapun itu pasti ada, karna banyak sekali kostum di rumah, ayo pulang kerumah dan kau bisa mencarinya sendiri"

"Pulang kerumah Halmeoni? tapi Kookie mau ke kantor polisi"

"Kantor polisi? rumah kita dekat dengan kantor polisi"

"Waah benarkah kalo begitu Kookie mau main kerumah halmeoni"

"Nah nah busnya datang, Ayo pulang Chansukie...uri chansukie pulang kerumah"

Dan merekapun pergi menaiki bus yang menuju kerumah nenek tersebut.

.

.

.

Drrrrt...Drrrrt...

Ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar membangunkan Kim Taehyung dari tidurnya..

"Yeoboseo" Taehyung menjawab dengan suara seraknya khas orang bangun tidur

"YA! KIM TAEHYUNG KAU MASIH TIDUR" Taehyung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga ketika suara cempreng rekan kerjanya terdengar berteriak

"Yoongi hyung aku baru saja tidur 3 jam yang lalu bisakah kau memberiku dispensasi kerja"

"Yang benar saja dispesasi, kau itu baru dilantik jadi Ditektif beberapa minggu lalu dan sekarang sudah minta dispensai?, cepat kekantor sekarang atau kau akan turun menjadi polisi lalu lintas"

Mendengar ancaman yang begitu mematikan Taehyung langsung bangun dan bergegas kekantor polisi, dengan asal mencuci mukanya dan tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

"Astaga...Yoongi hyung dia kejam sekali" Taehyung terus menggerutu sambil menyetir mobil, yang untungnya jarak apartemen miliknya dengan kantor polisi hanya 15 menit menggunakan mobil.

Taehyung sampai di kantor polisi, berhubung dia telat datang semua parkiran kantornya sudah penuh dan hanya tersisa parkiran di samping jalan raya.

"Hhhh untunglah masih tersisa tempat parkirnya, seharusnya tempat parkir pegawai harus lebih luas dari pengunjung"

~DISISI LAIN JALAN RAYA~

"Halmeoni ini dimana?" Jungkook dan si Nenek turun dari bus yang mereka tumpangi

"Ini jalan menuju rumah kita, kita hanya perlu masuk ke komplek itu, dan rumah pertama di komplek itu adalah rumah kita"

"Lalu dimana kantor polisinya?"

"Oh kantor polisi itu di seberang jalan kau bisa melihatnya dari sini"

"Gedung yang besar itu?"

"Iya itu kantor polisi, nah sekarang kita pulang dulu kerumah dan cari kostum yang kau inginkan Chansukie"

Jungkook terus digandeng si nenek menuju rumahnya tanpa bisa menolak.

Taehyung keluar dari mobilnya, dan memastikan alarm mobilnya berbunyi pertanda pintu mobil sudah terkunci. Taehyung melihat ke seberang jalan sana ada seorang nenek yang menggandeng seorang remaja yang mungkin cucunya, mereka berjalan memperlihatkan punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

"Kim Jungkook"

Seisi kelas terlihat hening dan tertib ketika pengabsenan di pagi hari oleh wali kelas mereka.

"Kim Jungkook? Kemana Kim Jungkook?" tidak ada jawaban dari seisi kelas

"Kyungsoo-ah apa kau tau kemana Kookie?"

"Aku belum bertemu dengan nya Saem, mungkin Kookie belum masuk kekelas"

"Yang lain apa ada yang melihat Kookie sebelum masuk kelas?"

"Tidak Seonsaengnim" seisi kelas menjawab serempak

"Tidak ada surat izin ataupun telpon dari keluarganya, baiklah kita lanjutkan" Sang wali kelas pun melanjutkan absensinya.

.

.

.

Rapat rutin mingguan di kantor besar itu telah berlangsung sejak 20 menit terakhir, semua laporan pengeluaran keuangan perusahaan setiap seminggu sekali di bahas dimeja rapat demi menghindari terjadinya korupsi di perusahaan yang baru Namjoon janlankan beberapa hari terakhir.

"Apa ini sudah semuanya"

"Masih ada satu lagi Direktur-Kim, Kami akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan keamanaan untuk menambahkan keamanan di perusahaan kita"

"Begitukah, lalu perusahaan keamanan mana yang akan kita ajak kerja sama?"

"Kita akan bekerja sama dengan Park Taekwondo Security"

"Ah aku tau perusahaan itu memang terkenal, apa kalian sudah membuat kontrak kerjasamanya?"

"Ya Direktur" Sang pegawai memberikan kertas yang berisi kontrak itu ke tangan Namjoon

"Isi dari kontraknya menjelaskan kita mengambil beberapa orang berbakat dari perusahaan itu untuk bekerja pada perusahaan kita dengan kata lain Park Taekwondo Security menjadi perantara kita dalam mencari orang yang berbakat dan berpengalaman di bidang beladiri"

"Beladiri Taekwondo...,-" Sejenak Namjoon teringat akan Junhee yang sangat menyukai Taekwondo

"Pilihkan aku seorang yang sangat terlatih, aku akan menggunakannya sebagai pengawal pribadi" Namjoon sebenarnya tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk memiliki pengawal pribadi namun dia teringat kejadian semalam yang membuatnya tidur dengan mata terbuka karna seseorang yang mencurigakan.

"Baiklah rapat sampai disini"

Semua orang yang berada pada ruang rapat mulai meninggalkan ruangan, begitupun dengan Namjoon. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat ibunya.

"Eomma kau datang?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungimu, kita bahkan belum bertemu sejak kau pulang dari Amerika"

"Apa Eomma ingin mengunjungi rumah baru kami?"

"Ya tentu saja, ayo kita buat pesta untuk rumah baru kalian, kau pasti sangat kerepotan dalam mengurus Jungkookie"

"Ah Jungkookie tidak begitu merepotkan, aku hanya terkadang kebingungan dengan tingkahnya yang terkadang aneh juga, Jungkookie ternyata lumayan keras kepala"

Ibu dan anak tersebut melanjutkan obrolan mereka di ruang kerja Namjoon

"Memangnya apa yang Kookie lakukan?"

Dan Namjoon menceritakan semua kejadian yang di alaminya kemarin yang menyebabkan kantung hitam dibawah matanya.

"Hingga sampai disekolanya pun Jungkookie masih menanyakan gambarnya yang di bawa Detektif Kim"

"Lalu apa kau memastikan Jungkook memasuki sekolah?"

"Emm itu.. karna aku takut Jungkook akan masuk lagi ke dalam mobil jadi aku buru-buru pergi dan meninggalkannya di depan gerbang sekolah"

"Jadi kau tidak memastikanya terlebih dahulu? Ini cilaka"

"Eomma me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Uri Jungkookie itu bukan sedikit keras kepala tapi dia sangat keras kepala, Jungkook harus mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, apalagi jika itu miliknya, Namjoon-ah cepat kau hubungi wali kelasnya"

"Nde Eomma" Namun sebelum Namjoon menghubungi wali kelas Jungkok, ponselnya sudah berdering terlebih dahulu

"I-i ini wali kelas jungkook menelponku"

Ke khawatiran Namjoon dan ibunya semakin besar ketika wali kelasnya Jungkook memberitahu bahkan menanyakan tentang ketidak hadiran Jungkook di kelas hari ini.

"Jungkookie tidak masuk kelas? tapi aku sudah menghantarnya sekolah pagi ini"

"Apa dia tersesat masuk kekelas lain ya?, aku akan mencarinya di lingkungan sekolah"

"Maaf merepotkanmu guru Chan"

"Tidak apa ini termasuk tugasku, aku akan menghbungi mu lagi nanti tuan Kim"

"Ya mohon bantuannya dan terimakasih"

Sambungan telponpun terputus~

"Eomma bagaimana ini"

"Jungkook mencari gambarnya bukan?"

"iya"

"Kalau begitu dia akan berusaha menemui Detektif itu di kantor polisi"

"Kita kekantor polisi?"

"Ya dan hubungi Detektif yang membawa gambar jungkook itu, siapa tau Jungkook sudah bersamanya"

.

.

.

Jungkook dengan semangat memilah-milih kostum yang ada di ruangan itu hingga berantakan, sedangkan si Nenek hanya melihatnya santai sambil masih menimang kelinci di tangannya.

"Halmeoni dimana kostum Ironman nya? Kookie tidak menemukannya"

"Kenapa tidak mencoba yang itu?" si Nenek menunjuk sebuah gaun Snow Wjite yang tergantung di samping jendela

"Itukan untuk perempuan"

"Kau kan perempuan Chansukie"

"Aku perempuan? Kookie pikir Kookie laki-laki?"

"Hei..namamu Chansuk memang seperti lelaki tapi kau itu perempuan, kau putriku yang sangat cantik, nah ayo coba yang itu"

Jungkook pun hanya menurut dan menggunakan kostum snow white tersebut.

"Lihat kostumnya sangat pas, dan pakai ini juga, waaah uri Chansukie sangat cantik"

Jungkook melihat dirinya sendiri didepan cermin dengan kostum Snow White beserta Wig panjang sesikunya.

"Ini tidak keren tapi Kookie cantik hehehe"

"Sudah Eomma bilang kau putri ku yang sangat cantik, apa kau lapar? eomma akan bawakan kue untukmu kau tunggu disini ya"

Setelah si nenek pergi Jungkook melihat jam dinding yang ada di samping pintu, sudah jam 10 pagi itu artinya sudah 2 jam dia dirumah nenek itu.

"Kookie harus kekantor polisi"

Lalu Jungkookpun segera berlari meninggalkan rumah si nenek dengan masih berpakaian Snow white dia bahkan lupa membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Ah itu gedungnya" Jungkook terus berlari menyebrangi Jalan raya beruntungnya jalanan sedang sepi.

Ketika memasuki kantor polisi Jungkook lansung bertanya pada salah satu polisi yang sedang lewat.

"Ahjussi Kookie mau bertemu Detektif Kim, apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Detektif Kim?, disini banyak detektif yang bermarga Kim, bisa kau sebutkan nama lengkap Detektifnya nak?"

"Eeemm..itu...mmm Detektif Kim..Tae..Tae..Uuuh Kookie lupa"

"Detektif Kim Tae? Kim Taejoon? Kim Taewoong? Kim Taehyung?"

"A..a majayo Kim Taehyung "

"Oh detektif Kim Taehyung, kebetulan tadi aku melihatnya di depan mesin minuman disebelah sana" Polisi itu menunjuk kearah lorong dimana di ujung lorong sana terdapat mesin penjual minuman otomatis dan seorang pria yang memunggungi nya.

"Kamsahamida Ahjussi" dan jungkook pun dengan semangat berlari menuju ujung lorong tersebut.

"Yoongi hyung benar-benar dia itu... wah Jinja bukan salahku kan kenapa juga anak itu memakai tas bergambar Snow white aku jadi teringat Junhee lagi hhhh"

KLANG

Sebuah susu pisang bermerek 'Oppa milk' terjatuh dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis .

"Susu pisang ini juga Junhee sangat menyukainya, kenapa buku ini juga bergambar Snow white juga"

Kim Taehyung terus bergumam mengenai harinya yang penuh akan hal-hal yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang kekasih di depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis .

Drap Drap Drap..

Jungkok berhasil mencapai tempat Taehyung berada namun rupanya sang Detektif tidak menyadari kehadirannya, Jungkook melirik botol susu yang ada di tangan Taehyung.

"Wah Oppa "

Sepontan Taehyung menengok ke arah Jungkook dan membatu pada posisinya Taehyung bahkan tidak bernapas saking terkejutnya.

" Oppa itu boleh untuk ku?" Jungkook menunjuk botol susu yang berada di tangan Taehyung

'Matanya... '

'Hidungnya.. '

'bibirnya... '

'Senyumnya.. aku masih mengingatnya'

"Jun-hee ku.."

GREB

Taehyung memeluk tubuh jungkook sangat erat, air matapun terus mengalir tanpa disadarinya, menangis dengan keras hingga perhatian seluruh orang tertuju kepada dua anak manusia yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"Ahjussi Detektif kenapa menangis? Oppa nya tidak boleh buat Kookie ya. kalau begitu Kookie tidak jadi memintanya"

"Hiks..Junhee-ya aku..hiks..sangat..hiks..merindukan mu"

"Apa sekarang Kookie jadi Junhee? bukan Chansukie lagi?"

Tidak lama kemudian Yoongi pun datang dari arah belakang Jungkook.

"YA KIM TAEHYUNG! sadarkan dirimu, aih kenapa kau selalu kehilangan kendali dengan Snow White, Nona kenapa kau juga berpakaian seperti itu di kantor pol-" belum selesai Yoongi mengomel Taehyung memotong nya

"Dia Junhee ku, hyung"

"Aish kau ini-"

"Tidak, lihatlah dia Kim Junhee ku" Taehyung memutar tubuh Jungkook dan memperlihatkan wajah Jungkook pada Yoongi"

"OMO...di-dia terlihat seperti kekasihmu"

"Benarkan hyung dia juga memanggilku oppa"

"Ta-tapi bukankah-"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung tidak menghiraukan Yoongi dan membawa Jungkook lari dari kantor polisi.

Selang beberapa menit ketika Taehyung membawa Jungkook memasuki mobilnya dan membawanya pergi dari kantor polisi, mobil Namjoon pun memasuksi halaman kantor polisi.

"Bagaimana? apa kau bisa menghubungi Detektif Kim?"

"Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku omma"

"Mungkin dia sibuk, kita langsung cari kedalam saja"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

"Uuugh Kookie haus"

CKIT.. mobil yang di kendarai Taehyung dan Jungkook mendadak berhenti.

"Chagiya kau haus ? ca minum ini, kau sangat suka susu ini kan" Taehyung menusuk ujung botol susu dengan sedotan dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.

"Eh ini untuk Kookie? Tapi tadi Ahjussi menangis karna Kookie memintanya"

"Aniya minumlah, kita akan sampai di tempat favorit kita"

Jungkook langsung meminum habis semua isi dari botol susu tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kemana bocah itu, kurasa semua murid sekolahnya sudah keluar semua"

Saat ini Seokjin menunggu Jungkook di depan sekolahnya, sudah hampir 20 menit dia menunggu tapi orang yang di tunggunya tidak kunjung muncul.

"Aish apa dia sudah pulang kah, tapi aku menunggu disini dari sebelum bel pulang"

"Apa dia tidak masuk sekolah? sial"

Seokjin pun membuka ponselnya dan membuka sebuah aplikasi yang menunjukan sebuah peta dengan titik merah yg menunjukan posisi seseorang.

"Apa ini, dia tidak ada disini, kenapa jauh sekali lokasi nya, apa dia diculik?, Sial aku lengah"

seokjin berlari meninggalkan sekolah Jungkook dan menuju dimana lokasi titik merah tersebut berada yang menandakan posisi seseorang.

Namjoon dan ibunya lagsung masuk ke kantor polisi dan mencari meja kerja Taehyung di ruangan para Detektif kepolisian bekerja.

"Permisi, apa ini meja Detektif Kim Taehyung?"

"Ya benar tapi dia sedang keluar, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Saya rekan tim nya"

Yoongi menjawab, kebetulan dia sedang duduk di kursi Taehyung sambil memeriksa berkas kematian Junhee

"Begini, apa hari ini ada seorang remaja lelaki yang menemui Detektif Kim?"

Yoongi terlihat berfikir sejenak mengingat-ingat siapa saja tamu yang di temui Taehyung hari ini

"Remaja laki-laki ya...entahlah aku tidak yakin, apa anda memiliki fotonya?"

"Ah iya tentu" Namjoon memperlihatkan foto Jungkook yang sedang menggendong anjingnya dengan senyuman yang lucu menggemaskan.

"Itu...Kenapa terlihat mirip ya, apa remaja itu laki-laki?" Yoongi membandingkan foto Jungkook dengan foto Junhee pada berkas di tangannya.

"Iya dia adik laki-lakiku"

"beberapa saat lalu Taehyung memang terlihat dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan adik anda, tapi kurasa dia perempuan karna berambut panjang serta memakai pakaian Snow white, dia mirip seperti gadis ini" Yoongi menunjukan foto Junhee pada berkas di tangannya.

Baik Namjoon dan ibunya sangat terkejut kaerena foto yang di tunjukan Yoongi adalah foto Junhee yang mengenakan seragam SMA.

"Ini.. Foto ini kenapa bisa ada disini?" Ibu Namjoon lantas mengambil foto Junhee dari tangan Yoongi.

"Eomma.. Itu foto Junhee kan"

"Eh.. Kalian mengenal Kim Junhee?"

"Tentu saja dia anakku"

"Dan dia adik perempuanku"

Yoongi terlihat terkejut dengan fakta tersebut dan membaca sejenak anggota keluarga Junhee pada berkas kematiannya.

"Anda ibunya Kim Junhee nyonya Kim Jungsoo dan anda kakanya Kim Namjoon?"

"Ya benar dan kami sedang mencari saudara kembar dari Junhee, dia adik lelaki ku"

"Saudara kembar? disini tidak tertulis Kim Junhee punya kembaran... Ah walau begitu yang tadi itu pasti adik anda...Aish kenapa Kim Taehyung bodoh itu langsung membawanya pergi?"

"Jadi Detektif Kim membawa adiku pergi?"

"Iya belum lama sebelum anda datang"

TBC

kurasa momen Vkooknya kurang...

mau bagaimana lagi aku buntu dan Mentok disini hehe, sampai jumpa di next Chap~


End file.
